


Color in Your Cheeks

by 7eeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little angst with a happy ending, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Crying during Sex but the good kind, Eventual Sex, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, I lied it's only a semi happy ending, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Minho Leaves SKZ, Minho likes it rough, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Han Jisung | Han, Unsafe Sex, a little spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7eeknow/pseuds/7eeknow
Summary: For two years he tried to ignore the unending sensations he felt while in the younger man's presence. He tried even harder to hide the embarrassing tightness that became of his pants when he'd see him emerge from the shower back at the dorms.The elder always pondered whether Jisung felt the same, to no avail. Neither of them would ever make a move during their years together, despite the countless times Minhoknowsthe younger noticed his hard on when he got a little too touchy. Jisunghasto have known, right?--or, Lee Minho leaves Stray Kids. He reunites with Jisung and they inevitably discuss their feelings for each other, among other things.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Color in Your Cheeks

It was hot.

 _Way too fucking hot_ , Minho thought, as he felt the moisture build up between his right hand and the steering wheel, his hands pale and shaky.

He shifted his eyes from the road for a few short seconds to turn the AC knob on high, feeling a bead of sweat inch down the nape of his neck.

It really wasn't _that_ hot in his car, so to speak.

But Minho was nervous. _So_ unbelievably nervous.

It had been maybe a year and four months since Minho made, perhaps, the biggest decision of his life. A decision he came to regret as he saw the people he once called his family move forward without him, as if he were never there. 

Could he really blame them, though? Who was he to expect them to drop everything on his account. _The show must go on_ , and Minho knew that. He has always known that.

His choice to leave his group was selfish. _I just can't do this anymore,_ he had grudgingly told Chan one on one. The image of the eldest member's face as he processed the words would remain tattooed in Minho's memories for the rest of his life; the moisture that gathered at his lower lash line. The way his voice faltered when he asked the simple question, _why?_. How he couldn't manage to look Minho in the eye, he thinks that hurt the most. 

It was just _ridiculous_ because, in reality, Minho never had any desire to leave the group. He fucking adored them, all of them. And they loved him.

He blamed his leave on his family, making up some excuse how his parents needed him back home. _They're getting older_ , he'd said. _They need me._

Minho's parents had rarely been a topic of discussion among the group of eight. He was very reserved when it came to his family, so Chan didn't really have room to speculate upon whether his reason was valid.

But he still didn't buy it. Nor did the rest of the members when their leader announced to them the devastating news. There _had_ to be some other underlying reason.

And, unknowingly to them, their speculations and suspicions were correct. His parents really weren't the root of everything. But what they still wouldn't comprehend was _why?_

To be blunt, it was all Han Jisung's fault. At least, that's what Minho told himself.

Minho had been sold on him since their early survival show days, when the younger had held his hand during his times of trial. Sure, it was only a simple gesture, but it made the elder feel things he couldn't ignore. Even the members could tell you, it was always the little things that mattered so much to Minho. It was his love language, and Jisung spoke it fluently.

The elder managed to convince himself for a while that he just _really_ bonded well with his best friend, that they shared a connection unlike what he's had with anyone else.

That is, until everything became too overwhelming. The constant mix of flirting, teasing, _touching_. The way that Jisung would always find a way to lie in bed with Minho at the end of a long day. The older's abiding need to just be _near_ him every waking second. The times they'd take a day off, just the two of them, to go grab a coffee or get some food. _Hell,_ they'd gotten so close even the fans began to pick up on their obvious chemistry.

For two years he tried to ignore the unending sensations he felt while in the younger man's presence. He tried even harder to hide the embarrassing tightness that became of his pants when he'd see him emerge from the shower back at the dorms.

The elder always pondered whether Jisung felt the same, to no avail. Neither of them would ever make a move during their years together, despite the countless times Minho _knows_ the younger noticed his hard on when he got a little too touchy. Jisung _has_ to have known, right?

Maybe Minho would've confessed his feelings for the other if he wasn't an idol, but he knew what the consequences were. Even if their feelings were mutual, dating wouldn't be an option. Not with millions of people watching their every move, not with his country's bias against homosexuality. He could think of countless other reasons why it just wouldn't work.

Thus, having to see Jisung all the time was essentially _torture_. Being so stupid in love with him, yet having to push his feelings away every time there was a camera around. It fucked with his head, distracted him from his job. It became too difficult to juggle his responsibilities as an idol with the inner battles he was facing.

He quietly began the process of terminating his contract with JYPE months before he had the long, dreaded conversation with Chan, just so he could leave as quickly as possible. He left only a lengthy, handwritten note behind addressed to the entire group.

He felt like a fucking coward. Who the hell disappears like that and leaves only a fucking note behind? 

After his departure from the group, unsurprisingly, none of the members made any attempt to reach out to Minho. He knew they wouldn't be allowed to, but it still hurt like hell to lose all contact with them so abruptly. It was complete radio silence—up until a few, short days ago.

Hannie 🐿

 _ **Hannie**_  
Minho? It's Jisung, this is  
still your number right?

Oh my god, yeah, it's me.  
How are you? I miss you~

 _ **Hannie**_  
I miss you a lot too. We  
all do. I'm so sorry for  
only just texting you,  
we weren't allowed to  
be in touch with you up  
until now. I was thinking  
though... I really want to  
meet up with you. There's  
a lot of things that were  
left unsaid and I just want to  
catch up, if that's okay with  
you?

That sounds perfect! You  
feeling that little diner we  
used to go to on 3rd street?

 _ **Hannie**_  
Hell yea. How bout this  
Thursday? 6pm?

I'll be there:)

Minho ran the back of his hand across his right eyebrow, feeling a bead of sweat on his knuckle. Today was the day, it was Thursday. 6pm. Minho was on his way to see Jisung, a few minutes away from the diner they'd planned to meet at. 

The dancer wondered why it was that only Jisung had texted him. Why it was just going to be them two, one on one. He pondered, and even hoped, that maybe it was because Jisung had things he wanted to say to him that he couldn't say in front of the others. 

Minho didn't let himself linger on that thought for too long, deeming it wishful thinking. 

His feelings for the rapper never would dissolve, what with how Jisung and his group dominated the media. All a constant reminder of how his life used to be. A constant reminder of what he had, and what he could've had.

The traffic light before him flashed green, and Minho turned left into the diner's parking lot, shaking his suffocating thoughts away. He immediately noticed the company car that he once used to travel in alongside his other members, the sight causing his anxiousness to hit a sudden climax.

Jisung was already here, _waiting._ He was more stress-ridden over meeting his long lost best friend than he had been for any performance or showcase he'd participated in.

He decided on the vacant parking spot adjacent Jisung's, given it was one of the only ones available. The diner was always busy, especially at a prime time like 6pm.

After he'd put the car in park and stepped out of the vehicle, he couldn't help but reminisce in the presence of the aged, beaten up and nearly rusted van that stood beside him. _Damn their company for still letting them ride around in that old thing._ He traced three fingers over the bolded blue letters, _JYP Entertainment_ , dozens of memories surfacing all at once. 

As his mind sifted through images from his past like files, he registered that he was subconsciously procrastinating the task at hand—meeting Jisung. _He's waiting on you_.

He took a deep breath, feeling the the crisp April air in his throat. He smoothed out his brunette hair one last time with a jittery hand, finally making his way towards the diner entrance, acting off of pure adrenaline and impulse.

He grasped the metal door handle, remembering the countless times he'd made fun of Jisung for pulling instead of pushing it. As he entered, he basked in the neon pink and blue LED lights that circled the diner's ceiling. Minho's head was racing with feelings of nostalgia and nervousness as he laid eyes on the man sitting in the booth farthest from the door.

And there he was. His eyes, oblivious to Minho's arrival, surveying his surroundings until they promptly met with the older man's. 

And it felt like nothing Minho had ever experienced before. A foreign, entirely new feeling that had his lips immediately curling into an ear to ear smile. His nerves immediately began to calm, the familiar warmth of his best friend replacing his anxiousness. He'd seen Jisung countless times in the media, but absolutely nothing was comparable to seeing him in the flesh, sitting a mere few feet away from him. His newly dyed blond hair created such an alluring contrast to his bronze skin and dark eyes. Minho thought that maybe he'd never been more attractive.

"Han _fucking_ Jisung."

The younger man swiftly stood from his seat as Minho approached him, his face instantly beaming at the man before him.

"Lee Know?" The rapper joked, pulling Minho into a tight embrace.

They stood like that for a few seconds that Minho wished could last forever. Having Jisung's chest against his and arms wrapped around his torso—it just felt so familiar, so comforting. Like _home_.

"Shit, I haven't been called that in so long." Minho breathed against the other's shoulder, breaking the short feat of silence.

"Haven't said it in so long." Jisung pulled away from the other and let his left hand rest on the dancer's bicep. 

Minho dragged a few fingers down Jisung's arm, taking his right hand into his own. It was a seemingly intimate gesture, the way their eyes were locked not making matters any better. But to them, things like this just came so natural. It was okay because it was _them_ , Minho and Jisung, even if it had been a year and some-odd months since they'd last seen each other. 

"God, you have no idea how much I've missed you." The elder admitted, letting go of the other's hand as they simultaneously seated themselves in the booth. 

"You think I haven't missed you? _Shit,_ things still don't feel the same without you..."

Minho brought his hand to his lips to chew on a stray hangnail, a nervous habit he'd picked up since leaving the group. 

He hadn't thought this through. Was he still going to lie to Jisung? Keep the blame for his disappearance on his parents? He didn't know if he could look him in the eye and lie about the inner turmoil he'd dealt with for the past couple of years—that was primarily caused by him.

But he'd worry about that later.

And for a while, he _didn't_ have to worry. They kept conversation simple, catching up on the little details—how Minho thinks he wants to apply to a culinary school. Or how Jisung has been progressively improving his dancing ability, to which Minho surely had much to comment on given he'd still been watching them perform for their last few comebacks. 

They spent maybe an hour chatting, simply comforted by the other's presence. A sense of tranquility overcame Minho's previous nervous state as they seemed to pick up right where they'd left off.

He began to wonder why he'd been so fearful of reuniting with him the first place. It was _Jisung_. What was he so afraid of?

Until he was asked the dreaded question.

" _Sooo..._ I don't mean to bring down the mood or anything, because you have no idea how much I've been wanting to catch up with you again, but..."

Minho felt his heart begin to race at an increasing speed as he anticipated Jisung's next sentence. He knew what was coming, knew Jisung wouldn't come here without questions about his strange disappearance.

"Was it really your parents? That made you leave us?"

Minho was silent, a flash of heat burning his insides. _Fuck_. What was he supposed to tell him? He had always been a terrible liar, and if anyone knew that, it was Jisung. He would certainly see right through him.

Maybe he already had.

A hurricane of thoughts circled in Minho's head, trying to formulate a response that might simultaneously satisfy Jisung and come off as realistic. Jisung's eyes glistened expectantly as he awaited the dancer's response, chewing on this bottom lip.

"We don't have to talk about it if it's a sensitive topic, or-"

"N-no, it's not that, I just-"

Minho paused, his cheeks burning feverishly as his heart rate rose exponentially. 

Fuck it. 

_Fuck it._ , Minho thought. The worst case scenario of telling the truth couldn't be nearly as bad as the hell he'd living through for the past year and four months.

"I don't know if what I'm about to say will surprise you or not, _hell_ , you may've already known for a long time—but just know there's no pressure for you to feel any certain way, I just need to get this off my chest..."

A heat flash surged through the elder, feeling the heat of Jisung's vision narrowed towards him and him only. He observed how the younger man kind of had this knowing look on his face, the way he nodded, so calm and collected—utter contrast to the dancer's uneven breathing and shaking hands. 

"I like you, Jisung. I have for a long time, pretty much since we met. It was fucking impossible for me to ignore what I felt for you and keep up with our lives as idols at the same time, it was killing me. I just felt like I was wearing myself down day by day trying to suppress _everything_ and—"

" _It's okay_ , Min." Jisung comforted, reaching across the diner table to take one of Minho's small hands in his. "I kind of figured that it might've been something like that."

Relief fanned out over Minho's face as he exhaled, focusing on Jisung with a different gaze than he had before—with so much adoration and solace that the other understood his reasons for causing such profound change in his and the member's lives.

With a deep breath, Jisung glanced at his surroundings, assuring himself that no one could overhear their conversation. His brows furrowed, faint insecurity displayed on his face for the first time that evening. In truth, it'd been one of only a few times the elder had seen the rapper look so hesitant and inhibited, opposed to his usual confident and on the brink of cocky state. Minho would've been gnawing at his nails if not for Jisung's hold on his hands, nervousness once again plaguing his body.

"Listen..." The rapper started, his voice slightly above a whisper. With a gentle squeeze at Minho's palm, he at last met the dancer's dark, cat-like eyes with his own. "Minho, I'm not going to act like there was never anything between us, or that the feelings you confessed for me weren't... or _aren't_ reciprocated."

The older man visibly tensed at the declaration. Jisung's demeanor was so... _solemn._ There was no hint of humor in his statements, no signature joke somewhere in between to keep things lighthearted. It was just _so_ unlike Jisung.

" _Aren't?_ " Minho wishfully questioned the usage of the present tense, brows wrinkled and eyes scanning over his facial expressions.

A silence hung heavy between them for a moment, anticipation eating Minho alive. _Was this real?_ A fusion of relief and a maybe a little anger clashed within Minho. Relief that he wasn't alone in possessing romantic feelings toward the other. Anger at the time they wasted pretending such feelings didn't exist.

But Minho was quickly reminded of what has lingered in the depths of his mind for an agonizingly long time. What has taunted and mocked the elder for nearly as long as he'd known the other man.

And it was almost as if Jisung could read his thoughts.

"Min... you know why we can't. I-It's just not realistic."

Minho _loathed_ those words. He didn't want to let them sink in, to let them ingrain in his memories forever. Nor the mental picture of Jisung, cheeks a little pink and eyes that embodied melancholy—contrary to their usual bright aura. 

But it would. Minho knew it would.

"Trust me, if things were different, if we didn't have so much to lose I-"

"I get it, Ji. I really do. I've thought about it a million times over. It's okay."

A silence between them again. A kind of stillness that spoke to them both, _where do we go from here?_

"You know the members are onto us. Seungmin especially." Jisung spoke, a small grin growing on his face. "He was _convinced_ we'd been fucking around. I only made things worse when I told them I was coming to see you on my own."

There it was, Jisung's little ways of dissolving tension. And _shit_ did they need it, they'd never had a more in-depth conversation in all their time knowing one another. It was strange, to say the very least, but Minho was beyond relieved. He'd been withholding everything for far too long.

"Shit, _Seungmin?_ " The older man shook his head, chuckling. "That little shit, he always knew everything that went on in the dorms. How the fuck did he figure us out before _we_ did?" 

The rapper scoffed, shrugging his shoulders. Their fingers were still laced together like threads of linen as their laughs began to fade. Minho tried his best to ignore the way the younger's eyes burned into his so longingly. It fucking _hurt_ , and he knew Jisung could see it reflected in his expression. Minho wanted nothing more than for the sorrow that lingered between them to be diffused, he didn't want to spend the rest of their fleeting time together like this. He had yet to even ponder the thought of whether he would visit with the other man after their reunion, or _if_ they'd be seeing each other again.

"You wanna come back to my place for a bit?" The dancer blurted out, ejecting the first thought that surfaced in his head. "You can revisit with my cats—I know you've missed them—and maybe we can watch some awful horror movie like we always used to..."

Jisung smiled bittersweetly.

"Let's go."

\---

It was around 7:30pm when Minho and Jisung left behind their neglected milkshakes in favor of taking Minho's ride back to his rented home. The elder insisted they take one car together so that it would "save gas" for the both of them, and Minho would drive him back to the diner later. Jisung thought his plan was absurd, but he quickly remembered that no words that escaped the dancer's mouth ever made much sense. It brought a familiar haze over the younger man. So much time had passed, and yet—Minho was exactly like he used to be. 

For the ten _ish_ minute drive, a comfortable silence fell between the two, only the faint tunes emitted from the radio audible. For the most part, Jisung spent the time admiring the dreary scenery that engulfed them, particularly the way the trees glimmered with the sudden raindrops that drenched their city. As for the moments he wasn't peering out of the glass, Minho _swore_ he could see the younger man's ephemeral gaze through his peripheral vision. He longed to be able to return his stare—to look him in his dark eyes and at long last let himself _feel._

Alas, he abstained, making every endeavor he could to fill his thoughts with something other than the man sitting beside him—a method of self restraint he found himself far too familiar with.

They rounded the corner and pulled past the brick structure that signified the entrance of his neighborhood, _Crestview Village_ displayed in bold cursive print across the facade. Minho probably should have felt at least a tinge of embarrassment, the community he resided in being rather slummy if he was honest. His shabby, one-bedroom condo was all that was affordable, accounting for the large sum of debt he still owed for his year spent in training. Though, as they approached the driveway, humiliation wasn't present within the racing thoughts that circled his mind. Jisung was never the materialistic kind, one amongst many characteristics that Minho had become so infatuated with—envied even.

"Shit, it's pouring outside Ji." The elder broke the silence, shifting the gear handle to park. "And I don't keep an umbrella in here."

"Idiot." The younger chaffed, slapping the other's shoulder. He turned to face the other. "Well then I guess we'll just have to make a run for it." 

They held eye contact for a moment, anticipating smirks plastered across their faces at the proposal.

"Race you!" Jisung abruptly pulled the handle and stumbled out of the car, Minho speedily following suit and immediately feeling heavy droplets soak the navy blue v-neck he sported. 

"Unfair advantage, Han Jisu—" The elder managed to shout before his expression quickly shifted to one of concern. Jisung had tripped over a fallen branch in the yard, planting face first into the saturated grass and dirt beneath him. Usually, Minho would find himself amused at the scenario—but the younger man's stillness that followed the tumble sparked worry within him, hurrying to kneel adjacent the other. 

"Ji, you good?" He hurriedly slipped a hand under his fallen friend's torso and the other under his shoulder to flip him upright from his face down position. To his simultaneous relief and dismay, the rapper's eyes were closed, but he had this stupid fucking _grin_ on his face that immediately told Minho one thing—he'd been fooled.

"Oh, fuck you. _Fuck_ you."

Minho dragged a shaky hand through his now drenched hair, loathing the way Jisung erupted into laughter. He should have known he would so quickly resort back to his mischievous persona.

"I'm sorry Min, I had to." Jisung said breathlessly, still giggling at the scenario. It was the way the elder sat on his knees, a scornful reaction to his ploy on display that was just so _Minho_ that nearly brought Jisung to tears. Minho wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid smug look clean off of his face.

It drove the elder insane, how Jisung had streaks of mud running across his forehead, his hair stringy and sopping wet—yet he still somehow looked so ethereal. The rain gave his pink lips a slick shine that Minho achingly wanted to lunge at, even with his current irritation towards him.

Minho thought it wasn't such a bad idea. At the very least, it would make him stop fucking laughing.

Thus, Jisung could only watch as the taller man's eyes darkened, lifting one leg over his hips to properly straddle him.

That _definitely_ shut his mouth.

Their eyes were fixated on one another's, Jisung's wide open in either shock or anticipation. Much like the rain rushing into the drains a few feet away from them, adrenaline was coursing through Minho's veins. The elder noticed the way the water soaked through Jisung's paper thin shirt, the lines forming his toned abdomen becoming slightly visible. He ran his left hand over the clothed area, feeling the curves and contours under his fingertips. The blond shuddered a little under his touch, an effect of both his nervousness and the cold drops of water perpetually hitting his skin.

"Shit, Jisung." Minho leaned forward a bit, feeling up his torso and finally letting his hands rest on either shoulder. They were slightly broader than they had been before, Minho noticed, squeezing the muscles of the triangular V of his neck. Jisung undoubtedly had been working out, and the mental picture tore through Minho's thoughts.

Jisung laid still under Minho, not minding the beads of water that trickled from the elder's bangs into his slightly parted mouth. Sure, the two men had been in this position plenty of times before, whether it was wrestling or some other odd activity that probably called for a little too erotic of a position for two _best friends_. But somehow this time, it felt deeper, if that was even possible—far more intimate, now that they both were aware of their shared feelings for each other. Minho just looked so _big_ hovering over him, his lustful gaze burning into Jisung's almost in a way that a vulture would look at its prey. Jisung gave into his internal desires. He wanted Minho to devour him whole.

"When did you get so goddamn ripped?"

Jisung grinned at the praise. "I figured you would like it."

Minho shifted his position, closing his eyes only to open them again when he'd planted his elbows on either side of the younger's head. His lips were mere centimeters away from Jisung's now. They were so close that either man could feel the other's hot breath against their face, sheer contrast to the frigid and wet atmosphere chilling their skin. 

"How can I like something I've never seen?"

Jisung had never been able to study Minho's face this closely, and he drank up the sight. The dancer had always been utterly breathtaking, the most beautiful man he'd ever known by a mile. And right then, said man's eyes were trained on his face, somehow reflecting an alluring cross between adoration and _want_. The voice of reason Jisung once possessed had gone absent, every dimension of his brain occupied by Minho.

"Hm. Maybe I should show you then."

Surely Jisung had been dreaming, because Minho's wet mouth was on his neck, licking and pressing small kisses to the spot right underneath his jaw—testing the waters. Minho could feel the other's quickening pulse against his lips. Jisung blinked a few times, assuring himself that what was happening to him—what he was _feeling_ was real.

And it was. Even more so when he felt a trail of soft kisses leading down to his lower neck, at which Minho took his sweet time running his tongue over, as well as his exposed collarbone. He savored the salty taste of his skin along with the little drops of water that accompanied it. 

" _Minho_ "

It was when Jisung could smell the sweet scent of whatever shampoo Minho had been using that he let his eyes fall closed, his sensory blissfully overloaded. The elder returned to the opposite side of his throat, leaving little nips and pecks along the way—not enough to bruise, of course. Minho knew better than to leave any visible markings on the rapper. 

He proceeded to run his lips over nearly every inch of skin on Jisung's face, save for his mouth. Such a fucking _tease_. Minho had the younger's earlobe between his teeth and his hands at his waist, losing himself in the sound of Jisung's small groans.

The younger quickly grew impatient, snaking his fingers through Minho's damp hair and tugging at it. Don't get him wrong—he was feeling nothing short of euphoric. But every signal in his brain was telling him _more_.

"Minho." He drew his head and shoulder together in attempt to detach the other from his throat. 

The elder leisurely raised his head to parallel Jisung's. Minho's face was glazed with water, a little dribbling from his slightly swollen lower lip. He looked so gorgeous, particularly paying attention to the little beads of water that coated his long black eyelashes. Jisung had never been more in awe.

"What?" He breathed out.

"Kiss me already, goddamn it."

"Okay, _okay_ , fine."

Readjusting himself so he could place his delicately small hands on either of Jisung's cheeks, he smiled a little before he at last pressed his lips against the younger's. The same ones he imagined kissing God knows how many times, especially when he had the pleasure of witnessing the rapper's lips dance so soulfully against his microphone. He let out a low moan into Jisung's mouth at the recollection. 

Jisung's hands mindlessly roamed about Minho's body, balling up the wet fabric of his shirt, running along his throat, feeling up the muscles of his back—all while the feel of Minho's perfect lips molding against his own invaded his senses. He bathed in the way Minho tensed at every brush of his fingers, so _sensitive_. Insatiable desire brought Jisung's hands to the other's hips, pressing them down against his so they were impossibly flush against one another.

Their kiss, soft and nearly chaste at first, quickly became frenzied and needy at Jisung's motion. The younger was nearly caught off guard when he felt a warm tongue seize his mouth, too dazed and thoughts almost too far gone to notice. It wasn't long before Minho was faintly moving against Jisung, desperately craving friction for the growing tightness in his black leather pants. The movement induced a sinful moan from Jisung, vibrations deliciously radiating into Minho's mouth.

Even amidst his clouded and blurry thoughts, the awareness of their surroundings gradually surfaced in Jisung's mind. At this point, they were fucking with their clothes on—and in Minho's front lawn of all places. Jisung couldn't lie, the idea of getting caught—of someone seeing them like this, so beyond _enraptured_ by each other—it excited him. But he knew that was far less than an ideal scenario. His career was on the line, for God's sake.

" _Min._ " He breathed in between a litter of kisses. "We need to go inside, someone could see us."

The elder pressed a long, soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. He then leaned back to look Jisung in his eyes. "Good. Then they'll know you're mine." 

Jisung felt himself growing a little tighter against his leather pants at the words. Well, and at how Minho was still profanely driving his hard on into his own. The younger man had completely forgotten how possessive Minho was with him. As embarrassing as the constant hugs and attention he received from the dancer were when they'd be in a group setting, Jisung loved feeling like he belonged to Minho. He thinks he'd gladly let Minho engrave his initials on his body, just for everyone to know that he was _his_. Minho seemed to know this much about the younger man, the effect it would have on him. He always seemed to know everything. Sometimes, Jisung would ponder whether Minho could read his thoughts.

It took every ounce of self restraint in his body to reject his next advances in favor of sitting up with the other man still in his lap, despite Minho's whines in protest. With a disgruntled _c'mon, lets go_ , he hurried them both to their feet, grabbed the elder's hand and stumbled towards the front door of the house. Jisung nearly tripped once again up the concrete steps. Minho hastily fumbled with the mess of keys he'd pulled out of his back pocket, finally pin pointing the little golden one that corresponded with the lock on his door after a few short moments. Jamming it in the slot, he then twisted the knob and pulled Jisung inside by the wrist. 

Minho pressed his hand to Jisung's chest, and pinned him against the door. For a moment, it was tense—it became abundantly clear how _alone_ they were. Even during their years together, scarcely were they ever the only two of the group left at the dorm. Minho shuddered with anticipation.

The elder met his lips with Jisung's again, feverishly, like it was the last time he'd get the chance to. 

He didn't want to be honest with himself, but deep down he knew—it probably would be their first and last kiss. The thought gave rise to Minho's ambition, tilting his head to gain more access to his mouth. He licked everywhere he possibly could, his tongue, inner cheeks, the back of his teeth—he couldn't get enough. 

Jisung felt like he was floating. His mouth open for Minho to explore, a cold hand feeling under his shirt, another grabbing at his thigh. He opened his eyes for a moment, wanting to see the man in front of him so close. _Fuck_. He would never forget the sight. His eyes tightly shut, his beautifully long eyelashes. His crinkled eyebrows. Minho was so completely enthralled by him, and Jisung felt as if he was the only other person on earth with Minho. 

He briefly shifted his gaze to their surroundings. Jisung was so wrapped up in Minho he hadn't the chance to even see what his place looked like. He moved his eyes about, observing the little decorations and knick-knacks here and there, all so charmingly reflective of Minho's personality. It was a quite a small home, he was able to see the kitchen, dining area, living room, and a door that perhaps led to his bedroom all from his position at the door. Somehow, it was endearing to Jisung—all the more when a bright orange body of fur sauntered into his line of sight. Minho and his _damn_ cats. 

_God_ , he had missed him so much. 

"Sungie?" Minho spoke softly, leaning back a little with a concerned gaze. "What are you thinking about?" 

He had done it again. Read his thoughts as if they were his own. 

"Nothing." He brought his hands to the elder's cheeks, cradling his face to reassure him. Minho was looking at Jisung like he'd arranged the constellations in the sky, so much fondness and _love_ in his expression. Jisung thought he might actually die.

"Minho... I want you. I want everything with you. Everything, _Please_..." 

In an instant, the blond had his legs around Minho's waist and strong hands under his thighs. He was carried down a short hall that led to the elder's bedroom, fumbling a bit as they refused to separate lips.

When Jisung was finally laid down on the edge of the bed, Minho was swiftly ridding both himself and the younger of their soaked shirts, then crawling on the bed to hover over Jisung once again. He kissed him, long and hard, then swept his lips in a path down to his exposed stomach. He took a moment to run his fingers over the toned abs that had gotten them into this situation. 

"Have you made your mind up about them?" Jisung lifted his head to peer down at the other.

"I can't stand you."

Minho ignored the way Jisung was devilishly smiling, running his tongue across the muscly area. He then let his fingers graze over the younger's silver belt buckle, eyes looking up at Jisung for permission. 

"Are you sure you want this?"

" _Yes._." Jisung opened his eyes. "You have no idea."

All that could be heard, then, was the clanking of his belt buckle, and Minho's fingers were curling under the band of Jisung's briefs. He slowly pulled them down just enough for his fully hard cock to spring free. Jisung felt so vulnerable under Minho's gaze, but somehow at ease, even with this being the first time he had done anything with another guy. It was just _Minho_. He would always feel safe with Minho.

The elder ran a few fingers over the length of him, emitting a quiet moan from Jisung at the sudden contact. He took him in his small hand, giving a few short strokes experimentally. With Minho's mouth coming so achingly close to his dick, his hot breath barely ghosting over it, Jisung couldn't help but lace his fingers through his still-damp hair.

"Please." He whined, almost inaudibly. 

Minho grinned at the younger's eagerness. He left a few kisses on his inner thighs, hand still making small movements, before leisurely licking a stripe up the veiny underside of his cock. Jisung's mind was a jumble of thoughts he himself couldn't begin to decipher. All that registered was Minho's tongue moving sinfully along his cock and a hand squeezing at his thigh. 

" _Fuck._ " Jisung let his head fall back when he felt Minho lips circle around his leaking tip, pushing his mouth down agonizingly slowly until had nearly the full length in his mouth. Holy _fuck_ did Jisung regret lifting his head to look at Minho—mouth full, watery eyes keen on his own, hair made a mess out of by the younger's right hand.

Jisung could feel the tip repeatedly hit the back of his throat as Minho began to bob his head up and down, his middle finger and thumb in a circle around the minimal length he couldn't cover with his lips. Jisung was doing everything he could to not let his whimpers escape his throat, instinctively placing his own hand atop his mouth.

Minho immediately noticed this, pulling off his cock with an unholy pop. _God_ did Minho ever look so good, his lips a wet and swollen red that Jisung wanted desperately to kiss away.

"We're alone, baby." Those same lips muttered, massaging his hips and taking another sharp lick at his tip. "Be as loud as you want. I want to hear you."

Jisung visibly shuddered at the nickname. _Baby._ They'd called each other that at least a million times now, but it had been so long and Minho looked so damn perfect below him that it only stoked the fire building low in his stomach.

After Jisung nodded his head, Minho's lips made their way back to his cock, sucking just a little harder and moving just a little faster than he had been previously. He hollowed his cheeks, eyes once again on Jisung, anticipating his reaction. 

Jisung could barely restrain his hips from bucking up into Minho's mouth, moans now rolling off his tongue without a hint of hesitation. Truthfully, he had never felt this sort of pleasure from another person in his life. He wished he hadn't let himself wonder how Minho had gotten so skilled at this, not wanting to imagine _his_ Minho with anyone else. They had only just rekindled after too many long months, and now Jisung couldn't imagine going back to a life without Minho in it—but that was the last thing he wanted on his mind, zeroing all of his attention on the way Minho's tongue was making him feel. He would deal with the inevitable later.

" _Min_." The younger breathed out, tugging at his hair a little.

The elder slowed down, but didn't stop, and hummed a small _mhm?_ that vibrated around his cock, eliciting a high whine from the other. 

"Can I..." Jisung tugged at his hair suggestively.

"Can you what?" He questioned after pulling off again, a look of feigned curiosity on his face. Minho knew exactly what Jisung wanted. _Bastard._

"Can I-" Jisung broke eye contact with him, opting to peer at the ceiling instead of Minho's hungry eyes. Minho bathed in how flustered Jisung looked. "Can I fuck your mouth?" 

Minho smiled triumphantly, but didn't answer. He instead let his mouth drop open, tongue falling slightly out—pliant for Jisung to use. Minho took his cock in hand, and placed the tip on the fleshy mid section of his tongue. He gave the younger a small nod, motioning him to go. Jisung nearly melted at the sight. 

"Pinch my leg if it's too much."

After Minho rolled his eyes and nodded again, Jisung began to move his hips up, then down. He did so slowly, to make sure Minho was okay—but also because this was just so _new_ to both of them. The farthest they'd gone in their long relationship was a peck on the lips, the drunken result of a bunch of twenty-something year olds having access to far too much vodka. Jisung could still hear Changbin's words echo in his mind, _Just do it. You know you want to._ If only he could see them now—Jisung holding Minho still by his hair, gradually thrusting quicker into his drooling mouth as the elder gagged and moaned around his dick. Jisung thinks Changbin wouldn't be surprised.

It wasn't _just_ a matter of how hot and wet the elder's mouth felt against his cock that brought Jisung ten times closer to orgasm, it was also the fact that said mouth belonged to _Minho._ It was almost like Jisung had never been given head before, because never had he ever felt anything like this. None of them even mattered, because none of them were Minho.

It was when Jisung was at the very brink of his climax that he ceased his movements, pulling out of Minho's mouth.

Minho immediately gasped for air, coughing a few times before slowing his heavy breathing. His hair was a complete mess, and if his lips weren't swollen before, they _definitely_ were now. A beautiful pink tinted his features as his gleaming irises flickered between Jisung's still fully-hard cock and his eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, voice a little hoarse and still a little out of breath. 

"Because" Jisung started, and Minho was crawling up the bed to hover over him. Minho leaned down to capture his lips, letting the younger taste himself on his tongue. It shouldn't have turned Jisung on as much as it did. "....I didn't wanna come like that."

"Oh, really.." Minho grinned knowingly, and bit his slick lower lip in a way that made Jisung's heart skip three beats at once. "In which way did you wanna come, then?" 

Jisung was beyond riled up, everything inside him burning to be as close to Minho as two human beings possibly could be.

"I said I wanted everything with you, Lee Minho." 

The elder kissed Jisung again, lips forming a smile against his, before descending down his body to fully remove his jeans and briefs that laid bunched around his knees. He tossed them somewhere across the dimly lit room, then laid on his back aside a now fully unclothed Jisung. He unbuttoned his jeans, his dick painfully hard against the restrictive fabric.

"Have you ever done this before, Sungie?" 

Jisung, a little distracted at seeing Minho pull his dick out and stroke it a few times, paused for a moment.

"...not with a guy."

Minho smiled, maybe for the thousanth time that evening. It was uncontrollable, really, the perpetual grin that had left the elder's cheek muscles a little sore at the end of their day spent together. He was just so absurdly _happy_ , he couldn't remember the last time he'd experienced a feeling remotely similar. Here Jisung was, lingering above him now, the perfectly painted picture of what he'd only let roam in the depths of his mind for God knows how long. 

And here Minho was, about to let Jisung ruin him.

"I'll guide you through it then, okay?"

Jisung nodded, unable to resist the taunting of Minho's pretty lips beneath him. Things were moving fast, probably _too_ fast, Jisung thought—but Minho's hands were at his hips, his nails probing a little deeper into his skin each time the younger man's ass grazed the tip of his dick. That, and the possibility that they'd never be able to do this again sent both men far beyond the point of turning back.

Jisung was absolutely high off of Minho's lips alone. Perhaps they were his favorite feature of the older man, after all he'd spent far too many hours of his life admiring them from a distance. They were perfect; the way they always seemed to shine even during the brutal winter, how they curled so gracefully into the most entrancing smile Jisung had ever laid eyes on. He kissed Minho, over and over, parting their lips and alternating between the exploration of each other's mouths. Minutes passed, they were lost in one another, marveling in the sweet smacking sounds of their lips or the longing noises either man was making. They had always been in their own little world, but this was different. It was like they'd been carried to another universe, one where it was only them, Minho and Jisung, and they could kiss and fuck and be dumb in love with each other without boundaries or limits. They never wanted to leave.

It was those same lips Jisung had been so infatuated with that pulled away, to Jisung's surprise, and muttered words that sent chills radiating up his bare back.

" _Sungie_." Minho's eyes fluttered open, his sweaty forehead touching Jisung's. "I want you inside me. _Please_. I need you. I want you so much..." 

Jisung visibly shuddered, and Minho's hands trailed up the other's sides until they comfortably laid in a circle around his neck. He pressed his mouth to the younger's, the glassy look of his eyes driving him wild. 

"Do you keep condoms in here?" Jisung breathed against his lips.

"Yes, in the bedside drawer, but..." The elder paused for a moment, meeting eyes with Jisung. "I'm clean, baby. And I know you are too."

Minho was right, Jisung had literally been tested two weeks prior. Company policy, no idols with STDs. 

Still, Jisung should not have been so easily convinced to fuck anyone without a condom. But Minho was Minho, he trusted him, with his life even. And he couldn't deny the burning sensation low in his stomach at the thought of being inside him, no barrier between them, flesh on flesh. Maybe even finishing inside him—it was that image that had Jisung nodding, crashing his lips against Minho's one more time before flipping the older man on his stomach. Both men smiling like idiots.

Jisung pressed his mouth to the nape of his neck, then trailed tens of kisses along the dip in Minho's spine. Minho was moaning softly, a little muffled as his face was half pressed into the pillows. 

"Wait, Jisung wait-"

"What?" The younger immediately halted his movements.

Minho half turned his body so he could see the other, and smiled warmly at the look of worry on his face, a look that reminded him of a dog without its owner. It wasn't uncommon for Jisung to display such an expression, but Minho's heart felt like it was dissolving at the sight.

"You're so fucking cute." Minho chimed, only heightening Jisung's confused state. "Give me your hand."

Jisung followed orders, lifting his right hand into Minho's reach as if he were presenting him a gift—which, he kind of unknowingly was, given the endgame Minho had in mind for those fingers.

The older man let his mouth fall open, and singled out the middle three of Jisung's fingers. He took no time closing his mouth around them, taking all three down to the knuckle. He let his saliva coat his fingers, dragging the wet inner flesh of his mouth up and down their length as if giving a blowjob—all while keeping such fervent eye contact with the younger that Jisung felt his cock twitch.

"Take these..." Minho released Jisung's hand from his grasp after a few moments, a little drool running from the side of his mouth. "And put them inside me."

Saliva pooled in Jisung's mouth now, so hungry to be inside Minho but knowing he needed to be patient—he would always be patient for Minho. Anything for Minho. He wanted to make him feel so good.

Minho flopped back on his stomach, giving Jisung free range to do absolutely whatever he pleased to his ass, of which was directly in the younger man's line of sight now as he seated himself between Minho's gorgeous thighs. _Fuck_ , he had completely forgotten how much he adored his legs, so thick and meaty and begging Jisung to touch them. He squeezed at his squishy inner thighs, reveling in how they molded and fit in his hands like a puzzle piece, then moved both his hands upwards to grope his ass, careful not to rub off too much of the spit that coated his right hand onto his skin. Jisung took a moment to admire just how idyllic the scene in front of him was; Minho's naked back rising and falling as he drew in heavy breaths. His body that appeared almost oiled, coated in thin layer of either rain or sweat. Jisung didn't differentiate, nor did he care. His perfect ass laid out pliant in front of him, imploring Jisung to do _something_. 

Jisung let a fair amount of spit dribble from his mouth, projecting it just above the elder's hole to landslide down over it. He took his wet hand, just one finger to start with, and slowly slotted it inside him, eliciting a quiet whine from Minho. He began to move his middle finger in and out, experimenting and pressing against his walls to gauge his reaction. It was so _cute_ , the way Minho's body would flex and involuntarily twitch when his finger brushed over a particular spot inside him. Jisung was determined now, dead set on hitting that same spot with his dick. 

When he deemed Minho stretched enough, he added a second, and then a third until he was properly fucking the dancer with his three fingers. Minho was a moaning mess, refraining from grinding against his bedsheets as Jisung gradually got a little quicker with his motions, probably too rough, but it was perfect for Minho. He always liked it rough.

Which is why it wasn't a surprise to Jisung that Minho moaned embarrassingly loud in reaction to a swift hand smacking his ass. Minho buried his face in the pillows, hiding his reddening cheeks from Jisung's knowing eyes. But _fuck_ did it make him feel ten times harder against his cotton bedsheets. Jisung knew it would.

It wasn't that long ago that the two men had been at the dance studio together, practicing the choreography to some song Jisung's thoughts were too much of a blur to recall. In a frenzy of wrestling, laughing, fucking around, as they tended to do—somewhere in the mix, Jisung had slapped Minho's ass. _Hard_ , much more aggressively than usual. And Minho actually _moaned_ , a little too erotically to be the result of pain. 

And after they'd arrived back at the dorm from a painfully awkward car ride, they didn't speak. Obvious attempts were made to avoid one another but of course, it didn't last long. Any one of the members could tell you, Minho and Jisung were never at odds for too long.

The memory now surfaced in both of their minds, Minho lifting his head from the pillows to look over his shoulder at Jisung. The younger man was smirking, to which Minho rolled his eyes again in either pleasure or annoyance as his fingers still fucked him roughly and another hand landed on his ass. 

" _Fuck_ " The elder breathed out at the contact, eyes tightly shut and eyebrows crinkled. Minho's head was spinning now, feeling such immense euphoria that he didn't even register when tears sprung to his eyes, his thoughts so clouded with Jisung he could only babble the jumbled words coming to his head.

"Feels so good, Jisung, _shit_ , I love you. I love you so much."

Jisung tensed, pausing his movements. He cautiously pulled his digits out. As Minho felt the absence, it abruptly became clear to him the words that had unconsciously fallen from his mouth. _Oh God._. He fucked up. It was too soon, maybe everything was happening too fast. _Shit_ , he had to say something. Minho wasn't even facing Jisung but he could feel the the air in the room growing heavier. "I-I'm sorry, Jisu-"

"I love you, too." And Jisung was turning Minho on his back to see his face. Jisung was taken aback, not expecting how utterly fucked out the elder appeared. Pupils dilated, hair a sweaty mess against the pillows, a splotchy red spread across his cheeks. Jisung took note of the dried lines of tears he could see on the older man's face, almost instinctively leaning down to kiss them away. He licked his lips, salt grazing his tongue, before pressing his mouth to Minho's. They kept that rhythm for a few minutes, just kissing and loving how their bodies felt impossibly close to one another's, before Minho pulled away. With narrowed eyes, he bored into Jisung, who was returning his gaze with one similar to his own. Minho felt his stomach turn at the pure fondness that played out on Jisung's features. His eyes were unfalteringly set on his, only deterring from them to scan over Minho's face like an astronomer would observe the stars in the sky. Then, Jisung was littering him in kisses all over his face—his nose, his eyelids, his jaw—and Minho finally admitted to himself that he was still so fucking in _love_ with the other man. He wanted to say it a thousand times, wanted to yell it at the sky. He didn't deserve Jisung. He was so, _so_ perfect, too good for him.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Minho whispered, hands cradling the younger's cheeks, blinking irises up at Jisung. "...but I meant it."

"Me too." The younger breathed against his lips. "I just didn't expect to hear those words after I slapped your ass."

Minho swiftly moved his hand from Jisung's face to his back to hit his bare skin in retaliation, as Jisung just erupted in little laughs that had Minho swooning, despite his (feigned) annoyance.

"Whatever! Just shut up and fuck me already, I've been waiting patiently." 

"You seemed to like my fingers just fine," Jisung mused, a half grin plastered across his face. "Maybe I should just go back to fingering you."

"I love your fingers," Minho began, running his thumb over Jisung's lower lip. "But I like your dick more."

"I guess we'll see just how much you like it."

With that, Minho sat up on his elbows, reaching to open the drawer of his bedside table and shuffling around a bit until his hand landed upon the all too familiar white V-shaped bottle he was searching for. He uncapped it, squirting a generous amount of the substance onto his fingertips. Before Jisung could make fun of Minho for having lube so readily at hand, the elder was reaching his hand down between them, stroking Jisung's cock a few times and layering it with the lubricant. He nudged Jisung against his entrance, his other hand splayed against the younger's chest. He whined a little as Jisung hesitated.

"Baby, please, don't tease me. I can't wait any longer."

"I'm not teasing you." Jisung retorted, the falter in Minho's voice replaying over again in his head a few times. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

Minho dragged his hands over the younger's back to rest on his ass, lightly pressing him towards his own body and feeling his cock brush against his hole again. Minho appreciated how sweet and careful Jisung was being with him, but _fuck_ the thought of the younger hot and filling him up transcended any other thought that threatened to conjure in his mind. He wanted, no, _needed_ Jisung inside him. 

"You just fingered me for like ten minutes, Jisung. I'm fucking ready." 

A harsh hand landed on the back of Minho's upper thigh, leaving a swollen red print in it's wake. Jisung soothingly ran his hand over the area, Minho's whines music to his ears. He leaned forward, pressing both of the older man's legs to his chest and leaving only a few inches between their faces. Minho felt so open and vulnerable spread out like this in front of Jisung, especially when the younger man's eyes were raking over his body as if he were trying to memorize every little detail. Perhaps, he really was.

"Only if you ask nicely."

Minho rolled his eyes with a groan, earning himself another jarring slap on his thigh. Minho hated the way he felt exceptionally harder each time Jisung smacked him, wanting to hide the pre-cum that now pooled at his abdomen. The elder was never one to beg for anything in his life, but something about Jisung—especially acting so in control over him like this, vastly different than their roles outside of the bedroom—had Minho ready to give anything and everything for him. He would've been on his knees with his cock in his mouth if not for Jisung's toned arms propping himself up on either side of Minho. That, and Minho's desperate urge for Jisung to just fuck him already.

" _Please_ , Sungie." Minho whined, lifting his head to take Jisung's mouth in his. He hoped the younger didn't notice the watery lining at his eyes, tears threatening spring from them at any moment. _God_ , he wanted this more than he thought he did. "I want you so bad. Please"

Jisung caved, his dominant facade crashing down at how longing Minho sounded, his voice so soft and pleading—just for Jisung. He finally positioned himself at Minho's entrance, pushing his tip just barely inside and observing carefully how Minho reacted. It was almost angelic, how the elder bit his thick bottom lip, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth. Jisung couldn't handle the overwhelming vision in front of him any longer, shifting to his elbows on either side of Minho's head and pressing his lips against his to relieve his senses. 

Minho let out a muffled cry against Jisung's lips as he felt the younger gradually push further inside him, bottoming out so his hips were pressed flush against his own. Jisung let his mouth dance with Minho's, drowning in just how amazing it felt to be this close to him, to be able to make him feel so good and explore where they never had before. Every part of his body was fixated on Minho, nothing else even existed to Jisung, nor did he want it to. 

"Can I move, baby?" Jisung whispered, planting a few kisses along his nose and cheeks. The elder's eyes fluttered open to gaze at Jisung through his sweaty bangs, of which the younger brushed aside. Minho laced his legs in a bow around Jisung's waist, lightly nodding his head in response. 

Jisung drew his hips back, only to push forward again with a little more force than he had the first time. He built a slow rhythm, pulling out, then in again to make sure Minho was adjusted, which—he clearly was, given the lovely noises he was making right in Jisung's ear. The younger man buried his face in Minho's neck, kissing along the delicate and salty field of skin that was just asking to be touched. He devoted his attention to a particular spot under the elder's jaw as he lazily fucked into him a little faster now, sucking until he left a deep purple mark at the region. He shouldn't have done it, Minho had a job and a few friends that would probably question it, but he couldn't resist. Not with Minho whining so audibly into his ear and how he kept clenching so tightly around his dick. _Shit_ , he wasn't gonna last long.

Jisung began to thrust his hips faster, _harder_ , into Minho, feeling nails leaving strawberry trails on his back and a hand gripping at the firm muscles of his neck. Minho let his head fall back on to the pillow, high pitched moans escaping his hung open mouth as he felt Jisung brush against his prostate with every slap of his hips.

"Right there, please don't stop, oh my _god_."

The filthy sounds of sex that filled the room along with Minho's begging only spurred Jisung on, the younger giving his all to Minho for as long as he could last for. He tried to ignore how the elder's eyebrows were wrinkled, how his beautiful lips were laid open in an 'O', or his eyes that rolled a little each time Jisung thrusted particularly hard. Jisung knew he'd come undone at the sight.

Feeling close to his own orgasm, the younger man snaked a hand between them, pumping Minho's neglected cock in tune with his own movements. Minho cried out, that familiar feeling growing deep in his stomach. Jisung muffled his noises with his lips, fucking him so roughly they inched upwards on the bed. It wasn't long at all before Minho was spilling into Jisung's hand, feeling so utterly euphoric that he couldn't have even tried to stop the tears that fell from his eyes. 

" _Fuck_ , hang on, I'm right there." Jisung closed his eyes, letting his head rest in Minho's neck as he chased his own release.

As Minho came down from his high, he watched in admiration as the man above him fucked into him like it'd be his last time, trying his best to ignore the sensitivity eating at his nerves. He ran his thumbs down his cheeks, over his ears and through his hair, absolutely in awe that a man like Jisung even existed, and that man actually returned his affections—well, _more_ than returned, given their current situation.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Jisung."

It was then the younger man bottomed out inside him, finishing deep inside the elder just like he'd imagined he would. Minho smiled up at him, so warmly and almost innocently. Collapsing on top of the other, they kissed, chastely, until the drowsiness and fatigue from the day's activities began to weigh on both of their eyes. Jisung still lie inside Minho, letting his own eyes fall closed and nesting his head beneath the elder's chin.

They would fall asleep to the sounds of pouring rain clattering against Minho's roof, limbs limp and wrapped around one another. They would forget about tomorrow, their responsibilities, their lives they would inevitably have to return to—without each other. They didn't have to think about that right now, and they sure as hell didn't want to. They were secure in each other's arms for now, and they would relish in it for the fleeting time that they could.

But one, lingering thought did somehow creep into Jisung's half-conscious mind before he was overcome with long-deserved sleep.

They'd completely forgotten about the horror movies they were supposed to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh you made it through!! Thank you for reading if you took the time to read this behemoth of a one-shot. This honestly took me forever to write because I'm awful at writing so if you feel like it, I would seriously love feed back <3 Also I literally spent like 10 minutes editing this garbage fire of a story so that's why it's so shitty but I hope some of you found it enjoyable!
> 
> Find me on nsfw twt if u want, my user is iinotapes since idk how to put a link here lfmsmd


End file.
